Jaune arc death battle teaser
by gorillageek
Summary: Jaune arc amplifies into death battle


Jaune arc death battle teaser.

wiz: throughout the world of remnant heroes can be seen just about everywhere you'd go

boomstick: but you'd never expect this guy to be a hero

wiz: jaune arc was the last person any would expect to become a protector of remnant born in a family of heroes jaune always thought that he had a lot to live up to especially since both his father and grandfather fought in the great war.

boomstick: but dear old dad decided that his son wouldn't follow in his footstep and denied him any training. Damn, and i thought my dad was a jerk well i think was if he was around.

wiz: however jaune's obsession with being a hero lead him to do something very drastic and well something i have to give him credit for

Boomstick: jauney boy fake his transcript to attend a school of asskicking! A school known as …

PROFESSOR XAVIER'S SCHOOL OF.

wiz: beacon.

boomstick: awww

wiz: since jaune has received no real training before life at school was a bit rough. He was bullied since the moment he arrived at beacon academy but his want for helping others and obsession of being a hero made him put up with the constant torture from his peers

boomstick: you might think this guy is a wimp, he is no pushover.

wiz: since he had zero training at all jaune seeked the help of pyrrha nikos one of beacon's strongest students and since his lineage of heroes jaune is a fast learner.

(equipment)

boomstick: jaune wields a sword passed down his family known as crocea mors

wiz: this sword at first glance wouldn't be intimidating at first, but this sword has gotten jaune out of some of toughest situations.

boomstick: it's strong enough to slice through an grimm in one strike and is able to transform into a greatsword with the help of his shield.

wiz: his shield is strong enough to stand up against ursa, grimm, block a fire breath from a manticore, and even an enhanced fire ball from a maiden who has the powers of nature itself. He can also use the shield as an offensive weapon as well, with one shield slam jaune can create shock waves to disorientate his enemies leaving them defenseless

Boomstick: his shield can also be used and a sheath for his sword so he's never without the other.

(skills)

wiz: jaune is a tactician and a fairly good one at that he can come up with plans on how to defeat an enemy just by analyzing the situation he's in. This feat has led him to become leader of his own team known as jnpr.

boomstick: he's even strong enough to hold the weight of a nuckelavee. That a giant fucking horse!. Holy shit!

Wiz: a regular horse weighs about 1524 kilograms and the nuckelavee is double that size. Big enough to smash through buildings and jaune held its for a couple seconds.

Boomstick: holy shit! Now that's impressive. Hell he even held a grown scorpion man on his shield, WITH ONE ARM! And launch pyrrha niko in the air WITH ONE ARM!

Wiz: not only is he quite strong he's also pretty fast as well. He once dodged boulders coming at him in a very fast rate and even evaded the nuckelavee arm when it came right at him.

Boomstick: jesus. wait but what about his durability? Im mean if he's that strong and fast he has to be pretty sturdy right?

wiz: right you are boomstick. jaune can also take hits from some of the strongest fighters in remnant such as yang xiao long one of beacons strongest students and cinder fall one of the most powerful villains in remnant. He even took a hit from a giant mech and still lived

Boomstick: and it's all thanks to that special aura of his.

Wiz: right. You see unlike most huntsman jaune seems to have a greater amount than most of his friends do which makes sense considering his semblance.

(Semblance)

Wiz: aura amplification allows jaune to push his aura past it limit with it he can become stronger, fast, heal more severely damaged wounds and even sense others around him.

Boomstick: think of the goku's kaioken, Yeah it's like that except with none of the risk of dying and destroying your body.

Wiz: he can even amplify others aura as well but he has to touch them in order for it to work. However Miles Luna writer of rwby and voice actor for jaune said that semblances can evolve over time so maybe jaune will one day be able to amplify other people at the same time.

Boomstick: holy shit. You know i wasn't so sure about this kid but man i think he could my ass

Wiz: while jaune has been improving he is not perfect. He still has some noticeable flaws. Since not being in training jaune has a tendency to lose control and rush into battle. Since the fall of beacon jaune became somewhat cynical and paranoid and jaune considered his friends lives more important than his. He has as sever lack self confidence and even an inferiority complex

(Jaune under cinder's foot) : IF I DIE BUYING THEM TIME THEN ITS WORTH IT. THEY'RE THE ONE THAT MATTER.

boomstick: but no matter what jaune will always stand by his friends and what his believes in because that's what heroes do.

(Jaune at cardin) don't ever mess with my team. My friends ever again. Got it?

Boomstick: hey wiz i think i just discovered my semblance as well. Drinking lots of beer without passing out

Wiz: boomstick that's not a semblance thats alcoholism

Boomstick: whatever. I'm gonna go refill my "AURA" If you know what i mean hehe

Wiz: ugh comeback next week for the full fight.


End file.
